Rimahiko Christmas Special!
by animefan143
Summary: Rima's parents broke their promise to spend the 25th with her, so she'll have to spend it alone right? Or will Nagihiko surprise her and take her out on a Christmas date? Read and find out! Please review Rimahiko. Merry Christmas!


**Rimahiko Christmas**

**By animefan143**

* * *

><p>"Its alright dad, I understand…yeah, bye." 15 year old Rima hung up her cell phone letting out a disappointed sigh, flopping down on her bed. It was December 23 and nearly time for Christmas, a day Rima would be seeing neither of her parents. They again broke their promise to her: A Christmas as a family. But her mother told her that she'd be going to office party instead and her father was going out with his new girlfriend. <em>I shouldn't have put my hopes up; they never keep their promises after all. <em>She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, becoming a small ball that was familiar to the guardians. Kusukusu had disappeared when she was 14, so the loneliness was worse. Her phone began ringing and she lazily picked it up.

"Hello?" her voice was very unenthusiastic.

"_**Rima-chan? Its Nagihiko."**_ She blushed and sat up.

"Nagihiko-kun, how are you, studying aboard and all?" She said trying to sound more enthusiastic for him, she didn't want her boyfriend worrying about her, not when he should concentrating on his dancing. Nagihiko began study abroad when he was about 13; he would come back during the summer and go again during the spring.

"_**I'm good and my studies are going well too, how are you?"**_

"Alright I guess." She said, knowing she could fake a happy voice, but could never lie; it was the thing she hated the most after all.

"_**What's wrong?"**_ he asked immediately, understanding Rima fairly well.

"...my parents both broke their promise to spend Christmas with me."

"_**What! But didn't they promise that to make up for all the other promises they've already broken?**_" He answered angrily.

"Calm down, it's fine, I'll figure something else out…."_Amu's going be with Ikuto tomorrow and her family the 25__th__. Kukai? Utau? Don't really know them that well, ….Yaya? _"Don't worry I'll figure it out. Besides, Mama, my aunt and uncle are coming over for tomorrow. It'll be fine."Rima didn't like her aunt and uncle much, they always criticized her father, called her 'cute' much too often, and didn't really seem to approve of Nagihiko.

"_**Then, want to spend the 25th with me?"**_ he said suddenly calm and gentle again.

"Wha-what? Don't be ridiculous, your half way across the world." She had weird feeling that he just smirked.

"_**I just got back to Japan an hour ago, I wanted to surprise you." **_Rima froze, felt her face warm up and her heart beat faster anxiously; knowing that he was in Japan made her want to see him more than ever.

"If you're teasing me, I will hate you forever." She said, trying to send a glare through the phone. He laughed.

"_**I'm not, I promise. So how about it? You and I go out on a early date on the 25**__**th**__**, then around 5 or so, you can come over to my house and spend the rest of Christmas with my family?" **__Hi-his family? I mean, I've met his mother and grandmother, but his cousins and aunts…._

"That sounds nice, but are you sure it's alright for me to be there with all your family? I mean, isn't it a family day?"

"_**Well I'm not letting you spend it alone. Besides, they've wanted to meet you for quite some time, so it's perfect. What do you say?" **_There was silence for a few seconds until Rima finally said "Alright, when should we meet on the 25th?" _I need to go bye a gift.,,,_

…...

Rima sat on a park bench waiting anxiously for her date. It was around 10am and she was wearing a black frilly dress with black tights and boots. On top was a pink fluffy jacket with a cute bow that matched the one her head band had and the ones on her mittens. She was as cute as a doll and was looking around eagerly for her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in months and had dressed up a little for him. Yesterday had been pretty uneventful; her mother and aunt talked about when they were young, the news, and her father for hours. They didn't let Rima watch any of the Christmas comedies and asked her about what she wanted to do with her life, and when she was going to dump 'that no good dancer'. At some point they began drinking wine and Rima retreated to her room. But Nagihiko constantly texting her and the dream that she was going to see him tomorrow, made the day much more bearable.

"Rima-chan!" She looked around and saw him walking over. His hair was as long as always and looked like he had gotten a little taller. He was wearing green khaki pants, a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a black jacket. She smiled as he came over.

"Nagihiko-ku-kun." She stuttered as he hugged her tightly.

"I really missed you Rima-chan." He let go and kissed her cheek. She looked away embarrassed.

"I-I missed you too….." He smiled and kissed her cheek again before grabbing her hand and they began walking towards the busy streets that were lighted up beautifully for the holiday. Rima glanced nervously over to her boyfriend who was smiling, looking down at her every few seconds.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, looking away after their eyes met.

"I was thinking we could go to a restaurant near here and then go ices skating, look at some of Christmas decorations, and anything else you want to do." _Ices skating? Never tried that before, but sounds interesting. _The restaurant was beautifully decorated, full of couples and families. One in particular caught Rima's attention: It was a family of three, the parents and their daughter who was about 7 years old. _They look happy. _Nagihiko noticed this so made sure she wasn't facing them and began asking her many questions about how school and other things were going. It did distract her temporarily at least. All the families made her feel jealous and a little lonely. Nagihiko frowned before thinking of something.

"Rima."

"Hmmm." She looked back over to him before he leaned across the table and kissed her. It was quick, but still made her go red.

"Wha-what are you doing baka(stupid/idiot)! We're in public." She said looking around, worried someone had seen them.

"Eh? But you were ignoring me, so I had to do something to grab your attention." He said innocently, sticking his tongue out playfully. She frowned, still blushing. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I know spending today with me, isn't the same as spending it with your parents, but I really love Rima-chan. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." He smiled at her and she formed a small smile too.

"Baka, you already make me happy, you never let me down, and I'm really happy you're here today." She cheered up after that and they two caught up with everything that was happening before finishing their meal and heading over to the ices skating ring where the huge public Christmas tree was.

"Ooofff!" Rima landed on her butt again before Nagihiko picked helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked watching her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was about to slip again but she wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping her from falling . He helped her stand up on her own.

"Here, move you're feet like this." She watched his technique carefully. "Now try." She took a deep breath before trying to mimic him. She, slightly unsteady, was able to skate a little.

"I'm doing it." She said smiling wobbly skating next to him.

"Haha you are." He reached out and held her hand smiling as he watched her struggle a little to keep her balance, looking excited and determined. He wanted to tell her she was cute, but she knew how much she hated that so stopped himself before he did. They continued going slowly around the rink together.

…...

"Rima-chan, would you like some hot chocolate?" Nagihiko's mother's asked.

"Are you cold? Do you want us to turn the heat up?" His grandmother asked. Rima was sitting on the couch as several of Nagihiko's female relatives crowded her. They had heard of Rima and seen her on several occasions. But all of them were anxious to have his girlfriend over for Christmas.

"I-I'm fine." She said a little akward with all the attention. She was used to manipulating boys(though she hadn't done that since elementary school) and their attention, but this was her boyfriend's family. She wasn't quite sure how to act around them.

" Rima-chan." She looked up, relieved to hear her boyfriend's voice. "I can talk to you for a moment, in private?"

"Sure." She said, trying not to act to relieved. She got up and he lead her out to the porch. It had snowed the night before, so the world seemed to have gone white. The cold air was actually quite refreshing for Rima. After their little date, they'd come back here, where Rima was quickly separated from Nagihiko, meeting almost all the family members. _He has a pretty big family, their all very nice too. _She sat down and took in a deep breath.

"You aren't cold?" he asked sitting down next to her. She was going to shake her head when she thought of something better.

"Very. Why'd you take me outside? I could get a cold, you better take responsibility." Most people would've thought she was being unreasonable, but Nagihiko understood what she was actually saying. _Hug me. _He scoop her up in his arms and sat her down on his lap. He hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head. She blushed, a little surprised, she didn't expect him to sit her on his lap. But she got comfortable and leaned against his chest and hugged him back.

"Better?"

"Yeah, much warmer." She smiled, feeling relaxed in his arms. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked remembering why he had brought her out.

"Oh, that was just an excuse. You looked like you could use a break. Plus I wanted a little alone time with Rima-chan." She let him go and moved a little out of his embrace. "What is it?"

"You know, my lips are kinda cold too." She said, looking away a little flustered. He laughed a little and leaned his face closer to hers.

"Should I take responsibility for that too?" she titled her head up as he leaned in closer.

"Of course." She closed her eyes and he kissed her, softly and sweetly. She moved her arms around his neck while he kept his arms around her small waist. They pulled away for a moment, before kissing again.

"Better?" he asked pulling away and bringing her hugging her again. She nodded. "I guess we should go inside or they'll get suspicious." She smiled.

"Alright, but first..." she got up from his lap. "wait here." She went inside and grabbed his present and went outside. She sat back down and handed it too him. "Merry Christmas." He smiled.

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek and opened it, taking out headphones.

"You said you're other ones were breaking right? I hope they're useful." His smile grew and he kissed her quickly.

"Thanks, I love them." He got up and went to get his gift before coming back quickly. He came back and handed her present. She gasped when she opened it.

"Ultimate edition of Gag Manga Daioh!" she cheered, smiling and looking through the book. "Thank-you!" she began reading the first skit as Nagihiko reached into his pocket.

"I have one more gift." She looked up and he passed her a rectangular box. She opened it and took out a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket.

"Aah it so cute" She said admiring the detail it had. "But I didn't give you anything else." She pouted, but he continued smilng.

"Don't worry about it, this is just a souvenir from Europe." She smiled again and passed it to him.

"Help me put it on?" she pulled her hair away from her neck and he put it on. He was going to say done when he another of his great ideas. He leaned in and kissed her bare neck. She jumped and whipped around, touching her neck. "Wha-wha-what was that?" she stuttered, going red.

"Hahaha sorry, I though it be a fun way to tease you." She blushed, not frowning or smiling, just feeling embarrassed. She looked away.

"Baka, you've doing all sorts of stupid stuff today." She said looking back at him, who was smiling. He was forgiven, he could tell. "but, I-I-I love you, if you can't tell." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Rima-chan." She kissed him.

"Merry Christmas." They kissed one more time before going back inside and joining the family. It was much more enjoying than the day she'd spent with her family, when she told Nagihiko this, he grinned and whispered in her ear "If we get married, it could be your family too." To this she blushed and responded.

"Marrying a baka crossdresser? Hmmmmm I guess that wouldn't be so bad, but I still have to think about it."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So,what ya think? Love it? Hate it? Please Review!<strong>

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! And happy New Year! ^_^**


End file.
